


Truth Flies on Strange Wings

by cereus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Gen, Knights - Freeform, M/M, the armor isn't so shiny...., trans!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: When Combeferre goes to investigate a dragon's captive, he finds something unexpected.





	Truth Flies on Strange Wings

“…So the Monarchy keeps increasing tithes every year, all in the name of dragon protection - in the last 5 years alone, the amount of money demanded from peasants has more than doubled.”

“I believe the precise amount is something like 275 percent,” Combeferre interjected.

“Right! So it’s nearly tripled at this point. In any case, do you know what I’ve discovered over these last few months?“ At this, Enjolras cast a look over towards the sleeping mound of shining greenish-black scales that had been his companion in this cave for most of this spring.

“Dragons only need to eat one animal per week, at **most**. And deer and boar will do just as well as lamb. The last known incident of a dragon eating a human being was two hundred and ninety years ago!”

Combeferre was glad that the young man before him paused for breath. His speeches were so rousing that he didn’t want to stop listening, but the man before him was obviously short of air at this point and while his cheeks were flushed pink with passion and the light from the cave’s entrance made a halo out of his curled blond hair, his knees were also shaking terribly. Given he had been pacing the cave floor for half an hour, Combeferre wondered how he was still standing at all.

“Have a seat next to me” offered Combeferre.

“Thank you fellow citizen” said the other, and with a smile he slumped down on the ground besides the knight. He paused for a few breaths before continuing.

“… and even stranger, given their supposed ferocity and bloodlust, this one seems to prefer fermented fruit from the forest floor at times.”

Combeferre’s hands automatically reached for his pencil and notebook at this last piece of information, twitching in a futile gesture. Unfortunately, reaching into one’s pockets was impossible when wearing armor. One of the many reasons he despised being a knight and secretly yearned for the preisthood late at night. Priests could be men of science, and at least they were not usually men of bloodshed.

“Princess… pardon me, Monsieur Enjolras.”

Combeferre flushed at the faux pas, but pushed past the feeling of embarassment and continued what he was proposing. It felt important, and if he paused too long he might lose the courage to suggest it.

“I would like to live with you and yonder dragon a few nights and hear more of this, if it is agreeable to you”

“Very agreeable.” Said Enjolras, leaning his head against a stalagmite. Combeferre leaned his head up against the other side.

After a companionable moment of silence, Combeferre heard Enjolras’ voice again, this time a rough-edged whisper.

“I managed to get a look in my father’s account books too. And do you know what most of the money was going towards? Hiring more police.”

Now it was Combeferre’s turn to look over towards Grantaire. “I can’t imagine truncheons doing much against those scales, even if they were made out of the most modern alloys.”

“But even the simplest wooden baton can break human bones.” There was that roughness of voice again.

“Yes.”

“Then you _**do**_ understand that there is something very wrong here?”

“Evidently.” Replied Combeferre, and removed a glove. He set his hand on the ground between them and soon Enjolras' warm fingers were between his own.

Another whisper, but this time clear and not edged with pain....

“So what are we going to do about it?”

 


End file.
